Rebel Alliance (Legends)
The Rebel Alliance '''are a faction in the Star Wars Series. Although it had fewer troops and resources when compared to the Imperial Military, the Alliance possessed a strong will to fight, dedicated and equally trained soldiers, and brilliant commanders. The Alliance found its first major victory at Toprawa, and would later deal a massive blow to the Empire at the Battle of Yavin. Following the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader during the Battle of Endor, the Alliance became the Alliance of Free Planets, and would finally realize its goal of reviving the Old Republic, especially following the capture of Coruscant. The Alliance to Restore the Republic (also known as the Alliance to Restore Freedom to the Galaxy, the Rebel Alliance and, informally, as the Rebellion), was a loose alliance of planetary-, system-, and sector-level forces formed in direct military opposition to the Galactic Empire. It was originally formed by a group of Loyalists, united by Galen Marek, determined to preserve the ideals of the Galactic Republic. The Corellian Treaty and the Declaration of Rebellion formally organized the Alliance, and the crest of the Marek family stood as the symbol of the Alliance after his act of redemption on the Death Star. The Alliance and the Galactic Empire engaged in open warfare in a conflict known as the Galactic Civil War, which the Rebellion fighting to restore liberty to the galaxy. (From Wookiepedia) Battle vs. COG (by Samurai234) Rebels: COG: On a small city resembling Cloud City, six COG soldiers are patrolling the area for any Locust activity. Two are armed with lancer assult rifles, two are armed with gnasher shotguns, one is armed with a longshot sniper rifle, and the last member is armed with a hammer of dawn. Down below, the COG spot six members of the Rebel Alliance. Three are armed with DH-17 blaster rifles, one is armed with a shotgun, one is armed with a E-17d sniper rifle, and the last member is armed with a HH-15 projectile launcher. The rebels enter the carbon freezing chamber, with the exception of the sniper, who goes to another building. The COG decide to engage them and follow them, except for the sniper, who stays behind. Inside the chamber, both sides split up into teams. Two Rebels spot two gears and open fire with their rifles. One gear is hit directly in his chest, killing him instantly. Rebels: COG: However, the other gear acts quickly and kills one of the rebels with his lancer. Rebels: COG: The gear fires his rifle at the other rebel and wounds him. Thinking he's killed him, he exits the building, but the rebel with the shotgun pops out and shoots him, injuring him. Suddenly, the rebel is hit in his head, and is killed. His assailant, the gear sniper. Rebels: COG: The injured COG soldier tries to get up, but he is picked off by the rebel sniper. Rebels: COG: Meanwhile, two more rebels are patrolling a hallway, unaware that a gear has set up a trap for them, a bolo grenade. As the rebel approach the end of the hallway, the gear hurls the grenade, killing one the rebels and throwing the other to the floor. Rebels: COG: The COG walks up to the injured rebel and blows his head up with his gnasher. Rebels: COG: Meanwhile, the last two rebels are looking for the gears, when they spot one hiding in a corridor. One of the rebel hurls a Thermal Detonator, and the gear goes flying. Rebels: COG: The two rebels decide to split up, and one of them approach a small building. After investing the building, he decides to leave, but unaware to him, the gear armed the hammer of dawn has already put the satellite to attack the rebel. Without any warning a large particle of light falls from the sky and reduces the rebel's body to a mere corpse. Rebels: COG: Meanwhile, the last rebel approaches the gear armed with his shotgun. The gear can't get the satellite to lock on the last rebel in time, and ends up getting a head-shot. Rebels: COG: The rebel switches to his DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, and looks around for any remaining gears. He spots one armed with a snub pistol and fires at him, but misses. The two exchange fire until the gear runs out of ammo. The rebel shoots him with two rounds in his pistol and kills him. Rebels: COG: The remaining gear, realizing that all his comrades are dead, decides to contact the base to report what happened. However, he is surprised to find the rebel pointing a HH-15 right at him! The rebel smirks, pulls the trigger, and fires a rocket that blows the gear up. Rebels: COG: The Rebel surveys the damages, yells in victory, and walks off to report to his base what happened. ''Winner: Rebel Alliance'' Expert's Opinion This was a very heated battle, as both sides made great points to who would win. To those who voted for the rebels though, they stated that their higher tech plus their experience with fighting the empire would give them the edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Blue Suns (by Barzam) '''As the Galactic Civil War spreaded across the Galaxy, the Terminus Systems became one of the theatres of the war. Both the Galactic Empire and Rebel Alliance fight to contest the lawless regions of space but the denizens actively fight back to keep their independence. Zorya became a key location to the Rebel Alliance due to it’s industry. However, they will have to fight the Blue Suns in order to win the planet. Blue Suns: 5 Rebel Alliance: 5 A team of 5 Rebel commandos land on the planet, using an Imperial Shuttle to disguise the fact that they are rebels. In the meantime, a team of 5 Blue Suns mercenaries are sent to patrol the jungles of Zorya. All combatants fired their weapons immediately when they came in contact with each other. A Human Blue Suns Heavy was shot through the neck by a Rebel pistol and a Rebel was killed with an Avenger to the heart. Survivors from both sides scatter into the jungle, confident that their enemy will be lost in the jungle and use the terrain to their advantage. Blue Suns: 4 Rebel Alliance: 4 A Human Blue Suns switched from his rifle to his pistol as he hunted for his opponent in the jungle. The camouflage worn by the Rebels helped avoiding detection by the mercs as he wandered around the flora. He felt a sudden thud on his left foot . He looked down and witnessed the thermal detonator exploding his legs away. The Rebel that threw the detonator hid behind a tree and after hearing the blast, he proceeded to find his comrades. Blue Suns: 3 A Rebel thought he was in a safe distance. He was proven wrong. A Batarian Blue Suns Pyro used his Firestorm behind the Rebel, burning his enemy to a crisp as he screamed in agony. The victory was short-lived as the Pyro did not notice another hiding Rebel. The Rebel shot a tank of gas carried by the merc, making the Blue Sun explode without knowing what hit him. Blue Suns: 2 Rebel Alliance: 3 With the battle turning against their favour, the remaining Blue Suns ran inside the factory with the Rebels quickly following. A Turian Blue Suns hid behind the pipes while his comrade continued to run. The latter was shot from behind by his enemies but his death allowed the Turian to shoot his shotgun behind both of the Rebels. Blue Suns: 1 Rebel Alliance: 1 The Turian Blue Suns ran towards the exit of the factory to find the last rebel. The rebel waited at the exit with his pistol and grabbed the mercenary at the neck. The Human held his pistol at the Turian’s head while he was grabbed by the neck. The Blue Sun attempted to wrestle his opponent’s pistol away from his head. The Rebel, close to his last breath pulled the trigger at the Blue Sun, the laser piercing the blue-painted helmet. The human was released from the alien’s grip and gasped for breath. He looked the corpse of the merc. Blue blood was bleeding out from the head and no movement was visible. “For the Alliance!” shouted the soldier in victory. Blue Suns: 0 Shortly after the battle, Rebel reinforcements arrived on Zorya, liberating the planet’s facilities and it’s workers from the iron fist of the Blue Suns. Zorya became a factory that contributed to the Rebel’s war against the Galactic Empire. Expert's Opinion The Rebel Alliance won due to all-around superior weaponry, both long range and close range, as well as larger ammo capacity, advantages which brought them the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites